The goal of the proposed project is to examine how school attributes and parenting work together in the process of human capital development in the United States. The focus of the research activities will be testing 2 broad hypotheses. The first is that positive attributes of schools reduce the negative effect of individual and family risk factors on achievement while in school and adult economic success. The second is that there are joint and interactive effects of parental involvement in the children's schooling and school quality on outcomes for children. The data for the proposed project are from the National Educational Longitudinal Survey of 1988 (NELS: 88).The focal subjects of NELS: 88 are a national representative sample of children enrolled in the 8th grade in 1988 who have been followed over a period of twelve years. Extensive information, collected from multiple informants (parents, teachers, school administrators), is available for each subject. In particular, there is a variable that identifies every school each subject attended during the study period (1988-2000). The statistical methods that will be employed include random effects models.